Variety Among Numbers
by KiraKiraSuru
Summary: A new inmate transfers to cell 13, now stuck with the problematic bunch, the boys of cell 13 now have to deal with a new inmate who isn't all they are rumored to be, starting with the fact that the new inmate is a female. (This will have multiple side chapters, for romantic one shots, but the main story itself will not include romantic partners.* like a dating sims.)
1. 1326

It was an average day at Japan's strongest prison Nanba, well not too normal obviously, hall and walk ways shimmered and twinkled with large placements of sparkled, while walls were worn and cover in cracks. Inmates preached and did as they pleased, with free range of their cells and schedule. All was well except for one thing. Today the warden Momoko Hyakushiki had summoned building 13s gorilla strong/violent supervisor Hajime to her office. What for was never disclosed in his summons. Hajime feared that she had discovered the truth behind cell 13's shenanigans and constant break outs. Holding the bill of his hat he lowered it with his head as he stared at the ground mentally preparing for the worse. Hesitant at first, he opened the door leading into the warden Hyakushiki's room. With a stern expression he walked towards her as she sat behind her desk, her finger interlocked and placed on top a stack of papers and folders. She stared him down as he approached and stopped a foot away from her desk.

"Building 13 Supervising Officer Hajime Sugoroku." She said in a sharp tone.

"As you know we here at Nanba run our buildings differently yet efficiently. Occasionally this leads to chaos, but the chaos can be contained by the work, dedication, and effort of its supervisor and guards at hand." She said.

A bead of sweat started to form before gliding down the side of his head all the way to his chin. An uneasiness was settling in the pit of his stomach. He flinched when the warden stood from her chair. Her hands tightly bound behind her back as she stood with both pride and power.

"I have received a letter from a prison requesting that we take an inmate off their hands." She spoke in a low assertive tone

"An inmate?" He asked

With a nod the warden placed her hand on the stack of paper sliding them to him. Hajime leaned in some to see the paper briefly before reaching out to grab the stack. Reading the papers intensely he looked to the side of the warden where a figure now stood. Hajime was somewhat shocked as his eyes widen briefly by the site but kept a professional look. A female about 5"6" with petite but well-developed body, fair skin, cuffed in a blue prison jump suit with long lavender hair with sky blue tips pulled back in a ponytail with sharp purple eyes, the number "1326" on a metal tag pinned through the material on her hip. She seemed well behave as she merely stared at Hajime, but it was more like she appeared to be staring way past Hajime in a thousand-yard stare.

"This is inmate number 1326, Rura, known as Queen, back at her old prison. She will be building 13's responsibility starting today."

Hajime bowed his head to the warden before walking over to the prisoner. Rura's watched Hajime closely, but didn't move or react to his approach.

"Oi, let's go" He ordered the new inmate

"Hold on." Hyakushiki said

Looking at the Warden she turned giving him a serious stare. He stared back with a fear setting in from her sharp and intense stare.

"She's only calm now because they sent her over after sedating her to keep her in check, but her report states she alone was the cause of several dangerous incidents in her old prison. Officers and inmates both injured."

"That won't be the case here, she will behave, or she will be punished for her actions."

Hajime turned on his heel and led the new inmate out of the office as quickly as he could to remove his presence from Hyakushiki's presence as quickly as he could without making it seem like he was afraid of her. The moment the door was closed She sat in her chair, and with a strong inhale she let out a high school girl squeal.

"Kyaaaaaaaah so coooooool Hajiiime so cooooool"

Her cheeks flared in red hues as she replayed his last words in a fantasy. Hajime had her cuffed with arms above her head. A suggestive grin on his face as he stared at her in a prideful arrogant manner.

"You will behave, or you will be punished." His voice brimming with dominance.

She squealed in her seat, spinning her chair round and round fantasizing her perverse scenario to the point of falling out.

"He's too coooooooool"

Following Hajime down the hall Rura was staring at the ground. The fact that she was so quiet and spacey made the Warden's warning hard to believe, but at the same time she was still sedated. In his hands the stack of papers from the warden's desks along with a folder with her profile he started to flip through them with his gloved hand. He stopped with his hand shaking in rage if anything in bold red letters on the bottom of the page by the word "Cell:" the number 13 was stamped. Crumbling the paper in annoyance he wondered how a female inmate was supposed to room with a bunch of guys, and not just any guys. The most troublesome inmates he's had to deal with, and one was even a womanizer.

"Those punks. I'll rip them a new with they try anything stupid." He muttered through clenched teeth

"SUPERVISOR!" A young male cried out.

Running towards Hajime and Rura the youngest officer Seitarou was running at full speed with tears in his eye. Out of breath he stopped and panted hands on his knees trying to calm his breathing.

'I'm sorry I'm sorry, I did what you said I tried but they still got out. Cell 13 is out." He said voice full of panic and worry of getting a pay cut, and punished

"Those punks never learn." He said bitterly.

Turning to look at Rura she finally seemed to show signs of life by simply tilting her head in confusion. He pointed at her as he spoke in an authoritative tone.

"Follow Seitarou to your cell, and don't try anything stupid."

With that Hajime ran off to chase the 4 pains in his ass. Seitarou flailed suddenly being left with the new inmate. He stutters and babbled as he quickly tried to introduce himself.

"I-I'm S-Seitarou Ta-tanabata. Nice to meet you"

"Inmate 1326, Rura. I'll be in your care." She replied

Surprised by her polite manner Seitarou led Rura to her cell, all the time venting and complaining about his hardships when dealing with the inmates in cell 13. Rura listened, but for the most part started to look around at the triggered traps, and areas that looked like traps but were deactivated and the oddly placed sparkles and wondered if anyone else knew about them. Unlocking the door to the cell Rura walked in. An unnecessarily large room for just four inmates, but now with the addition of a second door. Seitarou went over to the door an opened it.

"We were actually surprised to know we were going to have another inmate, and the boys made a fuss when the construction workers kept them up when renovating the room. Hajime threw a fit because he didn't know anything about it, but stopped when he was told that the warden instructed it, but for the longest time he was complaining because they just came in and started knocking down walls without saying anything."

"He seems to be annoyed with the group that stays in here..." She said

"You both do"

"Ah that's because they're always up to something or breaking out, they cause Hajime a lot of problems, me included." He said

"Sounds like a problem, are you sure you want me rooming with them?" she asked

Seitarou looked at Rura and was met with piercing purple eyes that sent a shiver down his spine. With a twisted smile she walked up to him as he backed up trembling.

"N-Now 26…..you just got here. Even if it's just your first day you can still be punished for doing bad things." He said

Walking closer she reached out her hand towards Seitarou. He shivered and covered his face to protect himself closing his eyes

"Just playing" she said

"Lightly flipping the lip of his hat Seitarou looked at her. Tears filled his eyes as he jumped up.

"W-Why would you do that? I just told you how much trouble they give me. Why would you do that 26?" he asked frantically with his big red eyes

Rura giggled as she repeatedly motioned her hands for him to settle down. With a warm smile on her face Seitarou did indeed calmed down staring at her.

"I couldn't help it. I apologize" she said in an honest tone.

The cell was suddenly filled with more than just warmth, as four bodies was tossed in one on top of the other. Hajime clapping his hands to rid himself of their germs.

"I asked for one day of behaving, so I could get some work done, I just got back and now I have way too much work to do." He shouted at the group.

"Auh, but Hajime-chan we were just having fun." A young male with green hair spoke.

"Seriously and did you have to hit my face!? I have other places for you to hit you know!" A blonde with pink highlights complained.

"I thought it would be good to work up an appetite before lunch." Another male chimed in with a purple and red mohawk.

"And I was just bored." The last one spoke with black hair with red tips.

"A rainbow?" Rura said

Hearing a female voice, the boys' attention went to Rura. Their jaws dropped seeing her in a prison uniform with the number on her hip.

"It's"

"A"

"Real"

"GIIIIIIIIIRL"

The four said before standing up, before they could sprint towards her a sharp blow to the head sent them back down as they kneel. Hajime looked back at Rura the sedative had worn off it seems, as she had more light in her eyes and more aware of her surrounding as opposed to the floor.

"As of today, Cell 13 will have a fifth inmate. This is 1326." Hajime announced.


	2. The Tour Starts

Leaving the inmates of cell 13 to their new inmate the boys sat on the opposite side of the room staring at the door. Rura had already gone into her room to set up with what few necessities they allowed her to have. Huddled together with arms around one another's shoulder whispering on what to do about their new cellmate.

"She is a girl, right?" Uno asked

"What are you saying?" Rock said.

"Yeah, she's really pretty too." Nico chirped.

"But last time there was a girl with Hajime she turned out to be a boy?" Jyugo said

"Right, right it was his brother, so maybe this one is a boy too." Uno deduced.

"Haah? You can't be serious" Jyugo said.

"A maybe we can ask her to prove it." Rock said

"Good Idea, but what should we have her." Uno said.

"Ah, in *beep beep beep* when they're trying to figure out if someone a boy or girl there is usually a scenario where the male trips and lands on the person in questions chest." Nico said with a smile.

"Seriously…" Jyugo and Uno said with a sighed

"No good?" Nico said with a pout.

Sitting there sulking Nico quickly sprung back with another idea.

"Oh, how about this, this one manga the male walked in on the girl changing so why not do that."

"Absolutely not!" the other three protested.

"Yo, Rainbows what are you doing?" Rura asked

Not hearing the door open Rura had came out of her room. The Boys broke from their huddle to look only to turn around with their back facing her aside from Nico and Uno who started with a blank childlike expression and the other with heart filled eyes and a wide smile. She had come out of her room, but was under dressed. She unzipped her jumpsuits and tied the arms around her waist, flashing a dark purple tank top, the number 26 tattooed on the lower left side of her stomach.

"N-nothing. Just chatting." Rock said.

"Neh neh Do you prefer Rura-chan or 26-chan?" Nico asked.

"How about just Rura, or if you prefer, something abit classier like" babe", or "sweet thing" just tell me?" Uno said

"Rura is fine." She said with a quick response.

Nico smiled brightly at her as he stood up and skipped over to her with his ball and chain rattling. Thinking carefully, she cupped her chin she hadn't had a nickname before to her knowledge, and whatever crazed nickname her old prisoned labeled her didn't count.

"Eru?...hmmm I guess Rura-chan over 26 would be fine." She said.

"Rura-chan." Nico said cheerfully.

"Neh Rura-chan, do you like Anime? Manga? Wanna watch a show with me or maybe go play in the Arcade room?"

Nico's innocent like manner made it easy for him to overlook Rura's appearance. She watched him hop around her like an eager puppy waiting for her answer. Rock and Jyugo turned eventually, standing up they watched their young friend. With Uno

"Arcade room?" she said with a hint of curiosity.

"Yeah, I asked for it when I defeated my master during the new years eve tournament."

"by defeating your master…got you a game room?" her tone sounding confused entirely

Raising her brow to Nico with an interest behind that comment, she still gave a stiff nod. Nico cheered and jumped before running over to Jyugo waving his fists like a kid.

"Let's show her Jyugo-kun. Hajime-chan should be on the opposite side of the building so we have time, right?" he asked

"Not a bad idea I can show her the stone oven I asked for." Rock said

"And you've gotta try out the game room I asked for." Uno said.

Starring back at the boys she slowly nodded her head in an unsure manner. She was trying to wrap her head around the idea of them being rewarded in a prison for winning a tournament. She though the Nanba Prison was going to be one of those tight fisted 9-5 your day is all planned out sort of prison, but her four new inmates were going on about game rooms and stone ovens. Jyugo waited by the door with it already unlocked and opened. The three walking over before all looking at Rura. Hesitant at first, she decided to humor her new inmates and go with them.

"Is this something you four do often?" she asked

"Jyugo likes breaking out, and its' fun giving Hajime stomach pains too." Uno said

"Sometimes Jyugo-kun breaks out 3-4 times a day." Nico said

"But he always gets caught in the end by Hajime." Rock said

"And you three just go with him?"

"Well there really isn't much of anything else to do, and it's not fun having a whole game room to ourselves. There is a few that visit, but their supervisor won't let them out as much." Nico said.

Keeping to the main hallway Rura started to look down the halls they passed, from a quick glance it honestly looked like there was 1 cell per hall which might not have been true. She stopped for a second and looked around.

"Hm? What is it Rura-chan?" Nico asked.

"Have you guys noticed that everything here is sparkling?"

The boys looked at Rura and then looked around them. The only thing they noticed was just cracks in the walls, but didn't see anything sparkling. Looking back at her they seemed concerned about her. Feeling like a fool for asking her cheeks turned red.

"Don't look at me like that. I might've been out of it when they brought me here, but this place was lit up in light like a Broadway and the name of the prison was in neon lights even. It was like an amusement park, and the sky here too is abnormally sparkly and colorful."

"uuuh….Rura, that aside why were you sedated?" Uno asked

"Don't change the topic, if you can't see the sparkles then just say you can't and I won't bring it up again." She said

Flailing her arms lightly feeling embarrassed the boys smiled and shrugged off her question. Again, they couldn't see anything other than cracks on the walls and hidden trap buttons that were supposed to be impossible to find, but they did. Coming to an open space the boys all looked around. Rura stopped and started to look down each hall. Jyugo sighed and turned around heading in the direction they just came from.

"You guys can show her whatever, the exit to the prison is back this way." He said

"I guess that's why we hadn't encounter any traps." Rura thought.

The remaining three stood out in front of each individual hall waiting for her to response. She looked at the three and then looked back at Jyugo who also seemed to be waiting with his hands resting behind his head.

Even though this is the second chapter there will be a minor break before chapter 3 is posted. As I mentioned in the summary this is to be similar to a dating sims so When ever there is a "selection ending" there will be side stories posted. The ending of Chapter 2 is an example of an easier method, as the story goes on I will do a rotation with the characters so no all four option will be together. My plan is to make 4 side stories each one with Rura and one of other numbers. the Readers can then select whose side story they wish to read. And then the original story will be picked back up in Chapter 3, but this gives me 5 stories to do so it might take me a few days so please be patient. I know this might sound confusing and I suck at explaining, but hopefully everyone will understand it once it's all posted


End file.
